My Death Battle 7: King Kong VS Female Titan
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Will King Kong make the Female Titan go ape? Or will the Female Titan turn King kong into her next meal? Leave a request in the comments.


**Hey guys, Persondynamo222 here.**

**I just have something to say really quick.**

**Chad and Brad Singer, Chad's not Brad Singer's brother, I just don't know his last name, came to my house and told me to stop using Wizard and Boomstick, because that counts as copyright.**

**So here are the new hosts. Enjoy.**

Bullet: Giants, they are so awesome!

Tech: Yes they are Bullet, and they don't get more awesome than these two.

Bullet: The Female Titan, the only girl Titan.

Tech: And King King, the electric ape of Skull Island. I'm Tech and he's Bullet, and it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Bullet: Stand in at 25 feet tall and weighing 6-10 tons, King Kong is a mountain of an ape.

Tech: King Kong is worshiped as a God on the island of Skull Island.

Bullet: But why is he worshiped as a God?

Tech: Because he can create lightning bolts at will and he's the tallest thing on the island next to the mountains.

Bullet: Oh.

Tech: King Kong has some of the greatest feats.

Bullet: That's right tech. He's climbed the Empire state building, not once, not twice, but three times!

Tech: Not only that, he also managed to defeat previous Death Battle winner, Godzilla.

Bullet: WHAT!? GODZILLA!?

Tech: Yes Godzilla. But he does have his off days.

Bullet: Right, he was defeated by airplanes. And those bullets compared to King Kong, shouldn't have affected him.

Tech: But if King Kong plays his odds against the Female Titan, he could have a shot at wining.

King Kong: (the roar from the movie King Kong VS Godzilla)

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: The Female Titan is the smallest of all the Titans. She's 14 meters (46 feet) tall.

Bullet: She's the fastest Titan, and a very smart one too.

Tech: She knows to cover her neck, unlike the other Titans, and has a vast knowledge of hand to hand combat.

Bullet: She has the power to regenerate and harden parts of her body, giving her more defense and durability.

Tech: The real shock came is what happened next. Her real identity is none other than Annie Leonhart.

Bullet: Despite this evidence, we are only going to use her Titan form.

Tech: If she plays her cards just right, she will out-last King Kong.

Female Titan: (the Female Titan roar from Attack On Titan)

Tech: The combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle Logo)

The previous Death Battle were with 2D sprites in a 3D environment. But this Death Battle is going to be all CGI, meaning it will be a full fledged 3D Death Battle, the environment this time is a city with cars on the road. Then the Female Titan comes running towards the city. The camera then cuts to the Female Titan wrecking havoc in the city. Then tanks start shooting missiles at her, but to no effect. Then a giant blimp carrying King Kong arrives and drops the giant ape. Then King Kong and the Female Titan roars at the same time. then they stop.

Announcer: FIGHT!

The Female Titan then lunges towards King Kong, but he pick up a fallen building and throws it at her, causing the Female Titan to fall over. The Female Titan gets up again, only to be picked up by King Kong. The giant ape then throws the Female Titan into a skyscraper. The skyscraper was the Empire State Building. The Female Titan then starts to climb the Empire State Building. King Kong starts climbing right after. When they reached the top, airplanes were shooting at the both of them. King Kong is distracted swatting the planes, giving the Female Titan an opportunity to push King Kong off, so she did. King Kong landed on the rubble of a skyscraper that was right next to the Empire State Building. King Kong quickly gets up. Then the sky goes dark, like it's about to rain. Then lightning bolts come down from the sky and onto King Kong's arms. The Female Titan's confused. Then King Kong shoots a lightning bolt at the Female Titan, causing her to fall off the Empire State Building. Then King Kong shoots another lightning bolt. But when it hits her, it did nothing. Turns out, she hardened her chest. She then ran towards king Kong, and the giant ape ran towards her. They then locked arms, trying to over throw one another's balance. At this point, it was raining. Then King Kong but the Female Titan's neck because her arms were occupied. The Female Titan then let out a roar of pain. then a lightning bolt hit King Kong again. Then King Kong shot the lightning bolt at the Female Titan's head, making it explode. Blood got everywhere in the city. Then King Kong let out a triumphant roar.

Announcer: K.O!

(The Female Titan's body is laying on the ground with blood leaking through while King Kong was still roaring.)

Bullet: Oh man, I can hear the Attack On Titan fan-boys raging in the comments.

Tech: This was a close fight, their strengths were evenly matched, counting blow for blow.

Bullet: But when King Kong shot the first lightning bolt at her, she couldn't think of another strategy immediately. The Female Titan dreamed of winning, until King Kong shocked her to it.

Tech: The winner, is King Kong.

(Next Time screen)

Bullet: Next time on Death Battle.

Phone Guy: Hello? Hello hello?

Then a mangled up animatronic fox with what looks like make up and having another head comes down from the ceiling to bite what l;ooks like the frontal-lobe of the head.

Tech: Got an idea for a Death Battle? Leave it in the comments.

**The character Bullet is made to represent Boomstick and tech is made to represent Wizard.**

**Hope you all like this Death Battle.**


End file.
